otheranfandomcom-20200214-history
Azarua
The Azaruan Republic. The Azaruan Republic, (A.K.A StronkZurua) is one of the stronkest nations to exist in the Otheran Universe and in Discord roleplays as a whole. The Azaruan Nations across Roleplay usually form the same way, assuming they start in ancient times. A Group of 5 tribes united by 1 tribe conquering all the others. Azarua is typically a hyper agressive military nation that has major influence on its region. New World Azarua New World Azarua is perhaps one of the strongest azarua's to form. Starting out as a group of tribes that united by means of warfare, They grew to be very strong and took over a large region of the main continent on New World. At modern era times, overpopulation started taking its toll on Azarua. Azarua however, ignored it for a while. For now, it had a goal. Its goal was to take down the Arentian - Ardenian Union. Azarua got friends. Getting very close to the Meyk Republic, the TAE Empire, and the Deliaxian Federation. Azarua also got support from Dinominum, but they didn't help that much. A Combined invasion force of Meyk and Azaruan Troopers, Azaruan Mechs and Tanks, and also backup deliaxian forces swooped down on some of their northernmost islands and liberated them. Then, they landed on their main continent in the north, and closed in. Meanwhile, Azaruan reserves were steamrolling the Arentian mainland with TAE. TAE Also helped distract the Ardenian navy that would've put down alot of the invasions and delayed the inevitable. Eventually, Arentia was crushed, and surrendered. Then Azarua and her allies seized the north, swiftly putting an end to the Arentian - Ardenian Union forever. But now, a new nation had formed between Meyk, Deliax, and Azarua. Named Greater Athena. After a while, the union dissolved, but the world was still at peace. Azarua's overpopulation was not forgotten however, as the Azaruans set their eyes, and their army, north. Towards their northernmost neighbor, The Detoran Oligarchy. Azarua swiftly pushed in with their superior numbers and tech, tearing apart the Detoran Oligarchy. The azaruans moved in hastily - delaying the invetiable conquer of the entire area around Azarua. Eventually, as the decades past, Azarua's overpopulation started showing again. They set their eyes and mechs south, at Zurithia. They moved in and swiftly seized Zurithia's land. Then, the space race started, in which Azarua prevailed above Ardenia and everyone else that dared to challenge Azarua's greatness. However, In Arentia, some hacker group managed to get access to nuclear codes, and nuked Azarua. Prompting a nuclear war that ended all life on the planet. Unknown World Azarua Unknown World Azarua is weaker then the New World Azarua. But, that doesent mean it was weak overall. The Unknown World Azarua started in normal, traditional azaruan fashion. Tribes, uniting, blah blah. At first, they only had a small peninsula in the North. Then they grew and discovered a lake which they expanded around. Then they found Tritonia. Due to Azarua's economic situation from the rapid expansion, Azarua sold some land in what would later become the Tritonian Owned Peninsula. For a while, azarua existed in peace. Until tritonia annexed Azarua due to anarchy. Then, azarua re emerged from Tritonia. Azarua started massively building up its military to uminaginable heights. Before this point, Azarua had been a weak nation with only 75,000 troops. Now, they were ramping themselves up to get a million. (WIP) Category:Country Category:New World Category:Unknown World